Le passé forme le présent
by mousse 9
Summary: Ma prémier histoir aprés des année d'hesitation...


le passé forme le présent...

**Auteur** : Mousse 9

**Résumer** : Sortir enfin cette histoir de ma tete, pour avanceé...

**Saison** : cette histoir se passe aprés Héros saison 7.

**Disclamer**: rien de la serie ne m'appartiens, je ne touche aucun sous, j'écris pour le plaisir, les autre personne sont crée dans ma téte.

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est un texte, un peu personnelle, j'ai exiter longtemps avant de me lancer, mais aujourd'hui je voudrais me donner la chance d'écrire une histoir qui trotte dans ma tete. J'ai aimer stargate, elle ma permit de m'evader durant mon adolesence dans un autre monde. Aujourd'hui , cette histoir me permet enfin de passer a autre chose. A GRANDIR.

**Remerciment** : Angelyme34, si tu lis cette histoir, j'en serait heureuse, j'aime toujour tes histoir (c'est moi, natou )

Jack O'nEill flanait dans les couloir de la basse , aucune mission n'avait etais attribuer a SG1, pour le moments, alors pour passer le temps, il s'entrenait avec teal'c, passer voir Carter ou Daniel, ou allait voir janet dans son infirmerie parlait de cassandra, comme si ils etais un couple séparer avec un enfant en charge, rire ensemble, partager un café... C'etais avant... Maintenant l'infirmerie etais vide de sa présence, de son odeurs, elle est partis a-teele fait l'ascension ? ou est'elle partis tous simplement là-bas avec charlie...

Surtout ne pas passait a se qui s'est passait s'est jours là, le passé n'as pas de forme, mais a surtouts des sensation, des odeurs, pour Jack c'etais un coup de feu et des dernier paroles échanger sur un champs de bataille; C'est avec des yeux vitreux et le sourire triste qu'il vit demitour.

C'est pas le conduisairt au bureau de daniel , le petits frére a proteger, le fils de subtitutions. Des voix féminines le fit sortir de c'est pensée sombre et mélencolique, passant la tete par la port du bureau, il reconnut Hope Ryan, fille du géneral et Live Jackson la cousine de Jackson.

Daniel, la déesse Nout ferait partis de la meme race que Ra ? interroga Hope

OUI ! repondir les deux archeolognes en coeur.

Ca promet, railla O'neil entrant dans la piéce. Hope exquiva un sourire, c'ete sa réplique à elle aussi.

Oui, j'ai traduis le texte trouver dans un des plus ancien temple ou plutot vaisseaux de Ra , eluda Live. Et daniel ma decrit le vrai visage de Ra.

Ouai, comment de pas oublier... bougauna O'neill.

Live et Hope sont les equivalent féminin de lui et daniel, les comparer serait du suicide et ça tous le SGC, le savait.

Jack soupira, puis s'attarda sur la silhouete de Hope, grand cheveux court avec ds meche plus longt sur le côter, un physiquement a fair tomber un homme, malgrés c'est grosses. C'est yeux bleux reflet souvent une peine et semblait etains quand elle les posée sur lui, pensait'elle comme lui ? A ces qui c'est passée là-bas...

Pour revenir a cette missions que nous avons évectuer, nous avons trouver des ecriture de furling, sa retse a prouver.

Comment le sais tu ? questionna o'neill

J'ai observer les travaux de daniel et ceux de mon archeologue, j'aime savoir et j'imposse que chaque soldats doivent cultiver leur esprits, je ne veux pas de machine de guerre sous mon commandement, insitas hope.

Ni de soldat ne savant pas choisir sa positions.. rajoutas Live. Hope répondi oui de la téte, elles pensaitent surtous a Carter et a son complexe de sientifique -soldat.

Les deux hommes de la piéce regardait leur doubles avec un regarde perplexe.

Pour revenir a Nout, le géneral Hammond et au courant de cette découverte ? questionna daniel

Oui, c'est pour ça que nous sommes la, il ne veut pas que nous poursuivions cette missions, il veut vous la confier, sur odre de mon pére. rajouta Hope

Le géneral Ryan est ici ?

Oui avec junior et daniel junior, il espere qu'ils feront une grande carrier au sain de l'armée, comme lui.

Daniel junior dans l'armée, mon bébé... s'inquita Live

Live et Hope etais devenu mére au memê age, c'est a dire 17 ans , c'est pour ça entre autre que c'est deux jeunes femme s'entandais.


End file.
